The Pact
by Like-Omg-Like-Seddie
Summary: Nothing's gonna change my world. The words haunted her. What if nothing changes after this? What if everything goes back to the way it was. Do I want that? Sam asked herself. She didn't. And she knew it. xxSeddiexx


**Okay. So, here's the low down. **

**I was watching ABC yesterday. Why? Because ABC is like, the defenition of good television. Anyways, I was watching the comedy Wednesday and enjoying every bit of it. Then a show I had never seen before came on. It was called Cougar Town and let me just say, it's pretty darn awesome. It stars Courtney Cox who is like, the best actress and one of my fave's from Friends. **

**Now, all this may seem like just a bunch of useless crap, but it's not. In the episode I watched, Courtney, forgot the characters name, has this really hot guy neighbor from across the street. This hot neighbor happens to own one of those little mini guitars. Like, the ones from Hawaii you know? Yes well, he plays his little guitar and sings, off key I might add, not so much songs but instead of talking like a normal person he chooses to talk in song. Sharing time! I would just like to share that I love this guy:) Sharing time over. Anyways, She accuses him of being girlie for having pink roses on his guitar, he replies with a little song. **

**_Confident in my sexualitayy!_**

**_Just like Mariska Hargitayy!_**

**And it goes on and on but I don't feel like continuing:) If you really feel the need to know this song, Youtube's got you covored. **

**So, with all that useless but not that useless crap being said, here is the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, Cougar Town, ABC, or the Sexuality Song.**

**PS: I don't actually have the sexuality song in this story. I was but, it took a turn down a different road. But it was my inspo. Enjoy:)**

* * *

Freddie barged into Carly's apartment to find Spencer and Sam on the couch, completely sucked in to whatever program they were currently watching on television. The two didn't even acknowledge his entrance.

"Uh...Hi guys?" Freddie said, but it sounded more like a question.

"SHH!" Sam and Spencer yelled simultaneously. Freddie looked at the them with a hurt expression, but neither of them even as much as glanced at him to notice.

"Here's another look at our interview with Michael 'the Boulder' Johnson." Said some announcer lady. After hearing this, Freddie immediately knew that Spencer and Sam were wrapped up in the MMA channel.

"Oh yeah! The Boulder! Woot!" Sam rooted. She high-fived Spencer and they returned back to the TV.

"So, Michael, do you think any of your fans were angry with you for leaving the MMA?" Some reporter guy asked.

"Oh well. You know, I could never really know what my fans are thinking, you know what I mean? But, you know, I think that they could understand, I mean, my wife had just received the news that she was pregnant and I decided it would be best to take some time off to be with her in such a turning point in our marriage, you know what I mean? So, uh, you know, I just hope my fans can forgive me, you know what I mean." The Boulder laughed and so did the reporter, Sam, and Spencer. Freddie, on the other hand, rolled his eyes. _Does _anyone_ know what he means?_ Freddie thought.

"So, I think that plenty of your fans are going to go ballistic at the Rage in a Cage event since it's going to be your long awaited return to the MMA." The reporter smiled. And he kept on smiling. For a really long time, Freddie noticed. He turned to Sam and Spencer to make sure he wasn't the only one who thought this reporter was just a bit blazed, but then noticed Sam with the remote in her hand, and assumed that she was the cause of the reporters excessive enthusiasm.

Sam and Spencer were also frozen, Freddie noticed, which made him wonder if for some strange reason, when Sam clicked the pause button on the remote, she had paused the real world too. He quickly dismissed that thought when Spencer let out a shrill, girlish scream, startling him.

".Ham." Sam said, not taking her eyes off the paused television. "OH. MY. HAM!" She turned to Spencer this time. She put her hands on her head as if she was abjuring, and laughed an astonished kind of laugh. The next thing Freddie knew, Spencer was jumping up and down and then turned to Sam, picked her up, and continued with his happy dance. When he let her down, she turned to Freddie.

"Freddie! The Boulder's coming back to the MMA! Boulder's coming home!" She screamed in his face and clapped her hands in such a girly way it made her almost unrecognizable to Freddie. Freddie smiled and nodded, not knowing exactly what else to do.

"EWMYGAWD! THE BOULDER'S COMING HOME!" Spencer yelled in a mixture of monotone and excitement. It made Freddie think of a robot on overload. Suddenly, Freddie was floating in the air and looked down to see Spencer and Sam dancing beneath him.

"Ah! Ah, put me down, put me down!" He called to Spencer. He always was afraid of heights. When they ignored him, he screamed, "What's so great about The Boulder anyway?" And it was like the whole world stood still. Freddie heard crickets, he was sure of it. He was frozen in the air while Spencer and Sam slowly, really slowly, exchanged glances.

"Put him down." Sam ordered, and like a trained monkey, Spencer obeyed. Freddie straightened his shirt and cleared his throat.

"Thank you." He murmured.

"You know it's funny. I ..." Sam chuckled. "I thought I heard you ask what was so _great_ about _The Boulder_. I must be hearing things, huh?" Sam challenged. Freddie glared at her. He wasn't going to back out that easily. He stepped forward so that he was face to face with Sam, slightly looking down, do to their height difference.

"Actually Sam, you heard me perfectly. I don't see anything special about "The Boulder" except for the fact that he can lose a game in less then a minute-" Sam slapped him in the back of his neck, causing his hands to fly to his head.

"Ow!" He replied with pain.

"It was a rigged game!" Sam screamed in his face. Freddie could see the rage in Sam's eye and he darted around the couch out of habit and for the same reason, Sam chased him. They ran around the couch three times, Sam screaming for him to get back here, Freddie begging for mercy. Tired of the display, Spencer caught Sam by the 4th time, holding her with her arms behind her back as if she was under arrest. Sam was threatening Freddie, fire burning in her eyes.

"You dick!" Sam screamed at him. Freddie cowered in front of Sam, despite the fact that she was being held back.

"I'm sorry! It's just my opinion! I plead the First!" Freddie whimpered. Sam growled, much like a tiger ready to eat it's pray, restless from starvation.

"Okay, okay. I think that's enough with the yelling and the screaming and the growling and the pleading of the amendments. Why don't we just sit down, and discuss this properly, like civilized, human beings, huh?" Spencer offered. His choice of dialect caused Sam and Freddie both to stare at him with a blank expression.

"Civilized? _Civilized?_ He dissed _The Boulder!_ Spencer, come on! No one _disses_ The Boulder! And especially not someone who's rooting for Alex Thanker." Sam looked at Freddie with disdain, Spencer looked at him with a look of duplicity.

"Thanker?" Spencer repeated, hoping that by any chance Sam had been mistaken.

"No! No! Spencer, I can explain!" Freddie reassured, but Spencer simply ignored him.

"_Thanker?_ Really, Freddie?" Spencer's look of perfidy soon changed into one of pure rage. "How dare you? You, you ... You Benedict Arnold! TREASON! TREASON I SAY!" He pointed an accusing forefinger at Freddie who shook his head vigorously.

"No! Not Benedict Arnold! I didn't betray you Spencer, I just so happen to think that Alex Thanker is an acceptable choice over Boulder!" Spencer gasped dramatically.

"INSANITY!" Spencer screamed, looking at Sam. Sam agreed with a nod and looked back at Freddie with disgust.

"No, but hey! This doesn't mean we can't still be friends, right?" Freddie asked Spencer, his ole' buddy ole' pal. Spencer raised his hands above his head in surrender.

"You know what, do what you want! Do what you want, Freddie. I can't control you! It's your opinion, no matter how infidel. All I'm saying is, don't come crying to this living room the night of Rage in a Cage when your_ mommy_ says watching MMA is bad for your health. You know why? Doors not gonna be open. That's why!" Spencer gave Freddie a once over before scoffing, turning, and walking away.

"Whoa, whoa, wait! W-Where're you going? You're not gonna finish watching the interview?" Sam whined. Spencer turned back.

"No. _Benedict_ over there ruined it ... _for everyone._" Spencer said to Sam, then turned once again to Freddie. "Cretin." He spat before he walked into his room, slamming the door shut.

"Wow ... I've never seen Spence so mad before ... and definitely not at me ..." Freddie admitted to Sam. Sam sighed and rolled her eyes.

"UGH! Thanks a lot nub! Now I don't have anyone to watch MMA with but you!" She complained, then she picked up the remote and hit the power button. Freddie watched the TV fade to black. Sam plopped onto the couch with an exasperated sigh and they fell into an awkward silence.

"UGH! Gosh Freddie, this is all your fault." Sam said, still looking at the black screen of the television.

"How is this my fault!?" Freddie said, a mixture of asking and yelling.

"HOW IS IT NOT YOUR FREAKIN' FAULT FREDDIE!" Sam yelled in his face, matching his tone.

"Psh. Whatever." Freddie said, plopping on the couch next to Sam.

"_Psh. Whatever._" Sam mocked him. Another silence. Freddie looked around the room uncouthly as Sam continued to stare at the TV, angered.

"So ..." Freddie tried to cut a whole into the silence.

"Shuttup." Apparently, Sam had some tape.

"Right ... Hey, you wanna hear the new song I wrote?" Freddie asked haphazardly. Sam looked at him idly.

"What part of _shut up_ was so incomprehensible to you?" She asked him. Freddie ignored her and picked up a miniature guitar from beside the couch. Sam looked at him confounded.

"How long have you had that?" Sam said, pointing at the instrument.

"Oh. I found it in the storage room while I was looking for my lava lamp I lost in 6th grade. Cool huh?" Freddie smiled expectantly, Sam never took her eyes off the guitar.

"No, I mean, how long have you had that _here._" She corrected.

"Ahh. The whole time." Freddie said artlessly. "Okay, here I go." As he sang, Sam studied Freddie's guitar. It wasn't the sound, that was off or anything. It was the appearance of the guitar itself. The guitar was pink and black, and said Be Who You Wanna Be! just below the strings of it. Sam recognized it as a Barbie Girl guitar she had seen in a commercial a few days back. Upon realizing this, Sam tried to scuffle her laughter, although it was a great challenge. _Maybe if I actually listen to him, It will be easier for me not to laugh._ Sam told herself as Freddie strummed a G chord and began with the chorus.

_"I'm in love with a girl. And boy she's my whole world. There's no pairing like us. When we go see a flick, sure the plot doesn't stick, but who's watching the movie anyways? We could go to the mall, downtown, anywhere, don't care it sounds good to me, cause all I care about is being with you. Only, with you. Always and forever, with you._" Freddie stopped when he looked up at Sam and saw her smiling. Then he whinced.

"Oh great. You're smiling." Said Freddie.

"No, I'm just ... I just thought of something funny." She lied.

"Yeah. My song. Look, it sucks, I know." Freddie sighed, rested the guitar on the floor and threw himself back on the couch so he was looking at the ceiling.

"No, Freddie," Sam said, trying to hold in her laughter. "It doesn't _suck_. It was really good actually. I think it was ... cute." Sam admited. Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Look, Sam, just cut the sarcasm. I get it, okay! I can't write a love song to save my life! Haha! So funny! Gosh. Don't you get it? I'm dying here." Freddie sat up, then rested his head in his hands so Sam couldn't see his face. Suddenly feeling guilty, Sam sighed.

"Who is she." Sam asked him. Carly immediately landed in Sam's mind. But for some strange reason, Sam thought it might have been someone else. _You. It's you._ Sam imagined Freddie saying to her. _Yeah right._ Thought Sam. _Not in this lifetime. Not now, not ever._

"She's ... Nobody." Freddie said with a sigh.

"She's somebody." Sam replied. But Freddie wouldn't say anything. "Fine. You don't have to tell me who she is. Just ... Tell me about her." Sam said. _Maybe if I get a description_ Sam wondered. _I can figure out if it's someone I know. If it's me. Or, you know. Someone _else_ I know._

"She's ... amazing. Perfect in every way." Sam frowned, knowing after hearing only those words that he wasn't describing herself.

"Perfect? No girl is perfect."

"Well, yeah. I guess perfect is way off. Like, way, _way_ off. She is amazing though. Beautiful. Hilarious. Wild and crazy but down to earth at the same time. The list just goes on and on." Freddie swooned. Sam watched him as he stared into space.

"Wow. She must be ... quite the catch." Sam said, and silently cursed her voice for cracking.

"She is. There's just one problem. She doesn't give a flying ham about me." Freddie said, smirking up at her. Sam smiled at Freddie for using the noun she loved the most. He smiled back. They sat there in a comfortable silence, smiling.

"You know," Freddie said, finally looking away. Sam blinked her eyes, returning to reality, surprised by his sudden change of subject. "When I was little, my mom always told me I could grow up to be who I wanted to be. Anything I wanted. Of course, like every other kid that age, I thought about being a fireman, or a doctor, or even in the circus. As I got older, you know, my choices varied. Lawyer, Psychiatrist, Biologist." As he named the jobs, he counted them off on his fingers. Sam watched and smiled, remembering when it had been her doing the same thing as a child.

"Do you know what you wanna be now? Like, when you graduate from Harvard University?" Sam teased. Freddie smiled and looked at the floor.

"Nah. Not really. All I really know is I wanna graduate, get a good paying job, get married, start a family ... you know?" Sam nodded.

"The usual," She added. Sam thought about her life when she graduated high school. If she was even going to college. If she was even going to get married. If she was ever going to start a family. If she was even going to have a life. "Your so lucky." She murmured out loud by accident.

"Huh?" Freddie asked her, confused.

"What?" Sam asked, blushing.

"You," Freddie looked away, trying to gather his thoughts. "You said something."

"What? No. Hmm, I ..." Sam looked to the side as if she was thinking. "I don't think so. Nope, I don't think I said anything."

"Wha- but you ... Are you sure?" Freddie asked. Sam felt her face grow hotter and hotter.

"I just ..." She looked at her shoes, shaking her head. "I ..."

"You ... You said I'm so lucky, I think. I mean, that's what I thought I heard." Freddie said, meeting Sam's eyes, waiting for confirmation.

"Y-yeah." Sam said nodding. "That's ... that's what I said."

"I know why you think that."

"You do?" Sam asked, disconcert.

"Yeah. You think I'm lucky because I'm a straight A student and my permanent record is clean, I have a supporting parent, I have connections and strings to pull. Because you think I'm going to some smarty pants college, that I'm going to get some high-paying job and raise millions and have a thousand babies and twenty-three wives and blah, blah, blah." Sam laughed. Freddie smiled and laughed too.

"Well, maybe not _exactly_ like that, but you basically read my mind." Sam looked at her shoes, suddenly embarrassed for a reason she didn't know.

"Well, I'm not. Lucky, I mean. You? You're lucky. You can do whatever you want, and your mom doesn't care. You can skip a year of high school and travel the world. You can marry the king of New Delhi and live wherever you want and do what you want because no one expects you to be this great, succesful amazing person. They just expect you to be you. The crazy, outstanding, amazing, awesome person you've always been. You have no idea how lucky you are." Sam was at a loss for words. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Freddie really jealous of her? And was he really complimenting her? Or was he just trying to mess with her. If he was, she didn't want to look stupid and fall for it. But somehow, she was sure that he wasn't messing with her, and that he meant every word he said.

_Limitless undying love which shines around me like a  
Million suns, it calls me on and on  
Across the universe  
Jai guru de va om  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my-_

Freddie's phone startled the both of them and he quickly pulled it out of his pocket. "Uhh ... Hello?" He said into it.

"Yeah. Yeah okay mom. OKAY! Bye." He slammed the phone onto the coffee table in front of them. Sam laughed.

"What's so funny?" Freddie asked smiling, ready to laugh along with her. Sam laughed again.

"Everything uh, okay with you and your mom there?" Sam asked. Freddie frowned at her.

"Yes everything's _okay._" Sam smiled at him. "My mom wanted to know what I wanted for dinner." He informed her. Sam nodded. She desperately wanted to jump back into the conversation again, for him to talk about how he was jealous of _her_ and not the other way around.

"Nice ringtone." She said instead.

"Are you hating on Across the Universe?" Freddie asked her. Sam giggled.

"Hey, I didn't say anything!" She defended. Freddie shook his head.

"Nah. I don't know what you're talking about. Man, that song is _baller_." He said the last part in a sing song voice, which caused Sam to fall into a huge fit of laughter.

"What?" Freddie asked her.

"Did you really just say that?" Sam answered between breaths.

"Baller? Yes, I did really just say that." Freddie grinned, proud.

"Wow Freddie," Sam said, wiping a tear from her eye. "You know, you can't get any gayer then that." Freddie looked at her, appalled.

"Ugh! I am so not gay!" He defended, smiling.

"You so are!" Sam replied, starting to laugh again.

"I'll prove it to you." It wasn't the words. The words were nothing. They meant nothing in themselves. It was the way he said it. The tone of voice he used. The fact that after he did, the mood changed. The fact that suddenly everything got quiet and still. That Sam's heart skipped a beat and her hands turned clammy. Why was Freddie doing this to her? It was Freddie!

"I-I ..." Sam stuttered. Freddie smirked at her bewildered expression. Sam gulped. Everything was wrong. Sam shouldn't be getting nervous. Freddie shouldn't be smirking mischievously. It was supposed to be the other way around. She wasn't supposed to feel like this. He wasn't supposed to cause her to.

"Shh." Freddie said quietly, touching his finger to her lips. Sam went cross-eyed, looking at his finger. "Don't speak."

Sam smiled slightly. "Gay." She whispered. Freddie leaned forward so his face was only inches from hers.

"How much you wanna bet?" He whispered. Sam couldn't breath. She tried to catch her breath, but it was as if he was taking it from her. What was happening?

"One kiss." Was what came out of her mouth. Sam couldn't believe her ears. Before she could take it back, his lips were crashed onto hers.

_Sounds of laughter shades of earth are ringing  
Through my open views inviting and inciting me_

Freddie's phone went off, but he ignored it. Sam ignored it too. Sam felt that familiar feeling again. The one she felt so long ago that she had almost forgotten. That mixture of safety and bliss, like nothing could go wrong in this perfect paradise. The first time it happened, she ignored the feeling. But it was way too apparent now, not like the first kiss. It wasn't going to let her ignore it, and she didn't try and fight it. Freddie lay his hand on her face, rubbing her soft cheek.

_Limitless undying love which shines around me like a  
Million suns, it calls me on and on  
Across the universe_

Freddie's ringtone went on. Like background music in a sappy teen movie. Sam ran her fingers through Freddie's dark hair, wishing it would stay like that. Their lips attached, their bodies adjacent. Forever. Forever.

_Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world_

The words haunted the two, floating above them, in and out of their ears. Sam and Freddie knew they promised not to kiss each other again. And aside from the little Melanie misunderstanding, they had been able to keep their pact easily. Until now.

_Possessing and caressing me.  
Jai guru de va om  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world_

The only reason for keeping the pact was because both of them agreed they wanted everything to stay the same. For nothing to change. _What if nothing changes after this? What if everything goes back to the way it was. Do I want that? _Sam asked herself. She didn't. And she knew it. Sam pulled back, not wanting to make it any more painful then it had to be. Freddie looked up at her, confused. Sam turned and looked at Freddie's vibrating phone on the coffee table. Freddie followed her gaze.

_Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world_

Freddie looked up at Sam, saw the pain in her eyes. He shook his head and embraced her roughly, finally understanding.

"I promise," Freddie whispered into Sam's curly blond hair. "Nothing will stay the _same_." Sam smiled smugly into his neck, open and ready for change.

* * *

**NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM. Wow. I really like this story. I really like my choice of song. I um, got that from...*checks website*Daniela Sieveking website off of Piczo. So if you are reading this Daniela, THANKS FOR THE INSPO. If you want to read her blogs which she just started or check out her website, go to www. piczo .com /dsieveking :))**

**Your welcome Daniela.**

**OH. HAHAH. Funny. To people who are subscribed to Maybe He'll Change For You ... yeahh. About me updating ... sorry. This was in my head and I can't update another story without getting one of them out. You know the feeling ... come on ... come on ...? No? Okay well. I am most definitely going to have to update at least twice this week because I have camp next weekend. Yeahh. Snow camp in the mountains :P Sounds killer. Ohh. I like that word. I will start using it more often. DUDE, SOUNDS KILLER!**

**Review. That would be killer ;]**


End file.
